I Will Always Love You
by Yellowsakura
Summary: Will you go to the end of the earth to save the one you love? This one-shot fanfiction shows the deep compassion that Sasuke and Hinata have for one another. SasuHina One-shot. Read and Review


I Will Always Love You

Gentle tapping was heard from the tears of the skies, dropping onto the shivering glass window. The tears fell in numbers, blinding my view of the, once beautiful scene of the shimmering candles of the city buildings. I watched with gloomy thoughts, in remembrance of the sudden rain that encouraged my mind to shift from one upsetting memory to another. I closed my eyes as I felt the overflowing tears trickling onto my cheeks. I wondered in deep thought of what might have happened on that very day.

I opened my eyes quickly, suddenly hearing a sound of a loud and strong ring of a bell. I lifted myself up, slowly dragging myself towards the door.

Opening the door, I felt the cold, winter breeze; ice me completely in one fast brush against my shivering skin. I held onto the door in my rattling form. I looked up to see who it was that rang the door bell. I saw the man that I really didn't want to see.

Tears began to run down from my cheeks once more. I felt my shivering hand rush up to my face, masking my pale lips as I looked down at his feet, wondering why he had come.

"Hinata" I heard him call my name in a sorrowful tone. "I'm so sorry" He whispered to me as he embraced my hovering body with haste. "I'm so very sorry" His soft voice repeated those melancholy words once again. I sobbed in silence, gently clinging onto him, while shivering helplessly. I couldn't help but wonder why he had appeared. Why he was apologizing to me now, and why… he was holding me so tight as if he didn't want to let me go. It was like….He still loved me.

I looked up at him with curious and yet wet tears. "Sasuke...Why are you here?" I asked him in a croaky voice.

He looked down at me thinking about my question as if he didn't know himself. "Honestly, I don't know why" He told me, slowly and questionably to himself.

Hearing those words, I slowly let go of him. That wasn't a good enough reason for me. I looked down, still in great tears. "Please…" I began as I looked up at him with pleading eyes, drenched in puddles of tears. "Please…Don't come back again" I told him as I turned slowly, gently closing the door behind me.

I woke up the next day, hearing the sounds of knocking on the door. I wondered who it was, so early in the morning. I stumbled out of my room. I looked up from the window beside the door. In quick motion, I hid behind the door with my back against it. I closed my eyes as tears began to fall again.

I could hear the continuous knocking on the door. "Hinata!" I heard him yell as he knocked on the door, ringing the chiming bell once or twice. "I know you're in there. I'm so sorry for what I did. Just open the door. We can talk it out" He yelled again. I covered my ears with my stuttering hands, slithering down on to the door, curling myself into a ball; just hearing his voice calling my name, sent sharp and painful needles to my heart. I couldn't face him. Not now…not now.

It was the same the next day, the day after that, then another. Day by day, he would come to my door, knocking on the door, ringing the bell a few times and yelling out my name. It was so hard to bare. Hearing his calls; his loud banging onto the door; his gentle sobbing; I could hear it all. Like the days before, I had cried and so had he.

"Please…Hinata…I'm begging you. Open the door…" He yelled with his last useable breath. He leaned on the side of the door, beginning to sob quietly. "Please open the door…I love you" He whispered in his mournful sobs.

I looked up, hearing the words that he hadn't said to me in a long while. More tears ran down, but this time, not from the same thoughts as before, but because of those three simple yet passionate words that I hadn't heard for so long. I stood up, opening the door, slowly. I turned to see him sobbing.

As I had opened the door, I watched him stand, with his unusually sorrowful tears.

I softly caressed his wet cheek, whispering the same three words to him. One's that I truly meant with all my heart and soul; One's that gave me tears of great happiness. "I love you" With those wonderful words said, I leaned closer towards him, planting a gentle and longing kiss on his lips and as I thought he wouldn't return it, he did, with his own deep and passionate touch against my lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey Guys. It's been a while. I know that im still supposed to be writing on for the next chapters for my other stories, but i sort of became lazy. So yeah. Im writing one-shots now XD This is one of my presents to you guys who actually read my stories and those who have just began to read them. Sorry for not updating!**

**Yours Sincerely, YellowSakura  
**


End file.
